Star Wars. Steel heredits of the Force
Star Wars. Steel heredits of the Force is the continuation of Star Wars. Success of the Empire and is the third story in the cycle Star Wars Transformers. Plot The story begins from the short description what happened to the Trade Federation during the Rise of the Empire. After death of Nute Gunray a human named Carus Bel became an unofficial leader of the Trade Federation. He understood that Darth Sidious dealt doubly and declared war to the Empire, but failed. He was on his Lucrehulk-space station near the Tibrin and prepared to attack, when the Nemesis appeared at the station. There he found different imperial vehicles and ordered his droids and a kaminoan called Gwix to transport these vehicles to the laboratory for studying. At the same moment all the vehicles including founded E-11 blaster rifle transformed into the Empireons and attacked. During this attack Grievous and Threewing found out they have Force abilities (Grievous smothered Gwix without touching him, and Threewing using lightnings destroyed Carus Bel). Meanwhile the Rebellicons left the Cybertron and came back to the Junkion, where they looked for the vehicles for creating of new robots. Exerus Wing fell at first in trance, where he flew to a little cabin on the Tatooine. Soon after that he felt pain and tortures, the same happened with Veexer and Jetfie. They understoode that something terrible had happened. As Exerus foresaw, the Empireons opened they had Force abilities like the Rebellicons. But the flash of the Force was felt not only the transformers, but also by the Emperor, Darth Vader, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Emperor sent Lord Vader to find the Empireons for teaching them, the same order Obi-Wan gets from Yoda. Grievous orders Step to create new robots based on the technologies of the Confederacy andl leaves Malak as the commander. Then he with Threewing and Tider fly to the Coruscant and steal the Emperor. That gives the Force signal to Darth Vader the Empireons are near the Tibrin and orders to take Scimitar and use it at the battle. When they came to the station, Grievous opened the Emperor's plan and ordered the Empireons to prepare for attack, but they are outnumbered. Grievous has to ask the Emperor to revive new created robots - Droidocons with Droiji, Fie Sith and Spy for help. Together they destroy imperial troops and capture Scimitar with Darth Vader on board. Then the Siths create Mauls from Scimitar and fly to the Yavin 4 exploding the station. Meanwhile the Rebellicons divide. Revenger with Spader, Airforce and Beefer transport made bodies of new robots to the Cybertron, where they would be revived by Vector Sigma. The others fly to the Tatooine for studying by Obi-Wan Kenobi. During this studying Jetfie finds out the source of the dark side at the edge of the Dune Sea. He goes there and meets Grievous, who would be in the future. He destroys him and find inside the cave some crystals, which he used for the lightsabers. Besides he find a hologamm message with Mace Windu, who survived after falling from the Chancellor's room and was leaving artefacts on different planets. When they will be gathered it can be possible to use them against the Siths. Jetfie found crystals before this, at the Junkion. He made lightsabers and put them into bodies of the future Rebellicons. After stealing the Emperor chaos appeared in the galaxy. The most wished to divide it between each other, some wanted to organize a punishing campaign against the Rebels, because it was thought they had stolen the Emperor. Leia decides to prevent this and flies to the Kessel to persuade crand-colonel Thrawn to unite all the forces and to find the Emperor. He agrees and flies with her to the Coruscant, where he made speech. Meanwhile the Emperor and Lord Vader trained the Empireons in using the dark side of the Force. At last they followed to a Massassi temple, where they got the lightsabers. After that Grievous took his soldiers and flew to the Tatooine to fight the Rebellicons. Vader stayed on the Yavin 4, and the Emperor flew back to the Coruscant. e was found by a cruiser under command of Thrawn and gave an order to send two cruisers with the repair equipment to the Yavin 4. Meanwhile Revenger with his brothers came to the Cybertron, where he was met by Rodimus Prime. Together they followed to Vektor Sigma, where Chromia sacrificed herself to activate the computer and to revive Caminobots with Vinjet, Chaser, Skyge and Nabina. Vinjet felt thta the Rebellicones on the Tatooine are in danger, so that they hurried for help. He was right: the Empireons devastated Jabba's Palace, got a new robot called Slave and wanted now to destroy Mos Eisley. The battle between the Rebellicons and the Empireons began. Veexer battled to Mauls, Threewing to Jetfie and Grievous to Exerus. Soon the other Rebellicons appeared, so the battle was won by the Rebellicons. But during this battle Wookuus was cut by Droiji, Grievous and Threewing were fataly wounded, and Fie Sith opened in himself Force abilities. Vader felt this and ordered to get the dead body of General Grievous from the Utapau and his wheel bike. They both were used on the Yavin 4 for the creation of new body for the empireon Grievous. Threewing was also modernized and got a new alter-form - TIE Advanced x1. Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Rebellicons used the Force to revive Wookus, so appeared two halfs Wookuus and Solhan, who transformed together to YT-1300. During the party, which was organized by the Hutts to the rescue of Mos Eisley Obi-Wan and Exerus found out from Jetfie about Windu,, so that the Rebellicons got a new purpose - to find a survived Jedi Master and to help him to destroy the Siths. Characters Star Wars * Bail Organa (cameo) * Boba Fett (cameo) * Captain Toranane * Carus Bel * Darth Vader * The Emperor * Gwix * Jabba the Hutt * Luke Skywalker (cameo) * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Owen Las (cameo) * Princess Leia (cameo) * Thrawn * Yoda (cameo) Transformers Empireons Rebellicons Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Stalnyje nasledniki Sily ("Star Wars. Steel heredits of the Force") Category:Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction